Sin sentido
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/Ooc/. Dos drogadictos sentados en el sofá mirando la televisión con un hijo a su lado, fue lo que le sucedió a Hinata.


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**S****i**n sentido.

* * *

><p>Si empezamos a mirar por encima del hombro nuestro pasado nos encontraremos con momentos problemáticos, como diría Shikamaru, e intentaríamos arreglarlo, así que mientras yo miro el mío a través de gruesos álbum de fotografía, intentando que mi memoria no lo borre o edite a su antojo para hacerme parecer la dama más amorosa o algo por el estilo veo una foto pequeña, solo en la que se muestra una cara, con los bordes arrugados y un poco roto, alzo una ceja, centrándome en los ojos, en la barbilla del sujeto, en la frente despejada, en la nariz, en las delgadas cejas curvadas.<p>

Es él.

Cierro los ojos con cierto pesar, quisiera en estos momentos únicos y lamentables, que mi vida fuera una película y poder rebobinar aquel dulce momento.

_Cierro los ojos._

Mi cuerpo empieza a empequeñecerse, me siento más débil y me cuesta respirar, cuando abro los ojos veo un cielo gris teñido con nube oscuras y grandes, el aire es caliente y contenido, apenas puedo respirar correctamente, siento que estoy muriendo. Me tambaleo hasta sostenerme de un bote de basura, oliendo a comida podrida y algo que me parece vomito intento respirar.

Mis manos delgadas se aferran al cubo de color negro alto y ancho, tiemblo frenéticamente.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunta una voz ronca detrás.

Gruño furiosa contra el sujeto desconocido, o solo tal vez, enrabietada con el mundo, con aquel mundo donde todo lo que hago es un fracaso, aquel mundo que me niega ser feliz y yo lo acepto con un cabeceo.

Que patético.

―Hey. ―susurra lentamente como una caricia la voz, gimo frustrada.

―¡Déjame en paz! ―tartamudeo, el silencio me abraza y cierro los ojos.

Eso es, ahora tu maldito desconocido gira y márchate, dime adiós sin mirar y yo haré lo mismo, borrare de mi memoria esa pregunta, _`¿Estás bien?´_

Empiezo a no poder respirar correctamente, mi lengua parece la de una serpiente, seca como el desierto, áspera y algo largo, quizás solo mi imaginación.

Quizás solo era la maldita pastilla que me estaba transformando en un nuevo ser, con alas alargadas, con dedos largos y unas uñas afiladas como cuchillas y los ojos negros como un pozo profundo de dolor, era un nuevo ser, era, sin llegar a más, un ser invencible.

Cuando me adapto correctamente a la luz que de repente me cegó lo veo. Sentado a cuclillas, su mirada adopta un tono dulce y serio, su sonrisa pinta su rostro bronceado y sus cabellos dorados son como una aureola en la cabeza.

Ah, un ángel pienso, error, pero después lo sabría.

―¿Estás bien? ―vuelve a susurrar, suavemente, yo gimo y él me sonríe.

Bonita sonrisa muchacho.

Apenas rodó los ojos cuando siento un dolor penetrante en la sien, con un profundo suspiro vuelvo a cabecear y dormir sin placer, en un mundo oscuro.

Me despierto, sintiendo de nuevo la luz, abro los ojos con pesar, me estremezco cuando un airecillo frio abraza mi cuerpo, respiro correctamente pero no dejo de temblar, no por el airecillo, sino más bien porque algo me falta en el organismo.

Y ese algo es adictivo, es lo que me llevo a lo que era ahora, una pobre muchacha engatusada con fantasías sobrenaturales creyéndose una súper héroe o un villano, dependiendo del momento de su cordura, ay, si me viesen mis seres queridos―que se reducían a dos―seguramente me sentiría demasiado avergonzada como para mirarles.

Por eso salí de la cama con pesadez e intentando no hacer ruido para despertar a mi captor o mi buen samaritano, ruedo casi por las escaleras en forma de caracol y veo la salida, suspiro agradecida y corro frenéticamente, pensando con mi poca cordura, que quizás mi salida desaparezca y me lleven con algún médico de pacotilla, no quiero nadie hurgando como si fuese de toda la vida, mis pensamientos, mis razonamientos cortos y de poco sentido, mi vida.

Cuando mi mano toca la perilla otra grande la cubre inmediatamente, con la piel tostada por el sol y fuerte.

―Déjame presentarme, soy Naruto Uzumaki. ―susurra contra mi cabellera sucia. ―No te haré daño.

Y, eso fue lo que dijeron mis primeros amigos y me llevaron por este camino que no puedo salir.

….

Él es tan raro. Quiero decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio deja entrar a una forastera en su casa? Además de que viste como una vulgar mujerzuela que le echaron de casa, con pantalones ajustados―clara muestra de que no son míos, si no de mi hermana pequeña―, y una camiseta arrugada y sucia producto de mis muchas caídas, y un pequeño piercing que sobresale en la comisura de mi labio, el lado izquierdo.

Hay que ser jodidamente tonto, o en todo caso que creo que es el correcto, buena persona.

Me siento con pesadez en el sofá gris, le miro a los ojos con ligero tinte burlón por su desfachatada sonrisa amigable.

Ah, si fuese él mi primer amigo estoy segura que no habría terminado como ahora.

Le miro y él se limita o bien, a sonreír o intentar hablar conmigo cómodamente sin sus tartamudeos.

―Quiero ayudarte. Si te has perdido te puedo llevar de regreso. ―me dice, con otra de sus sonrisas supernova.

Yo le miro a través de mis pestañas, se remueve incomodo por mi escrutinio nada avergonzado, me relamo los labios y suelto la primera estupidez, y después sé que me sentiré como una imbécil.

―¿Tienes dinero?

Sus ojos azules me miran fijamente durante sesenta y ocho segundos―los llevo contados―y luego se arrebuja en el sillón, me mira de nuevo y su mano hace un camino hacia sus bolsillos.

―Seco como el desierto. ―ríe. Mostrándome lo de dentro de su bolsillo, frunzo las cejas y asiento con un movimiento de cabeza.

Me levanto y él me imita al momento.

―No quiero ser una zorra que solo pide dinero porque sí. Es para algo importante. ―y es cierto, cuan cierto es aquello. ―Así que si no lo tienes, por favor, déjame marcharme.

Sus ojos azules, que no me canso de verlos, porque tienen color, diferentes a los míos que están de un color lavanda casi tirando a gris dependiendo del momento de la luz y sin vida, siento envidia por ese hombre. Tiene unos hermosos ojos azules que me hacen pensar en el cielo, lo cuán grande puede ser para abarcar todo.

―Déjame ayudarte. ―pide de nuevo, pero esta vez con tono suplicante. Me irgo al momento, como una leona, pongo las manos frente a mis pechos, me aprieto el bajo vientre y rodó los ojos.

―Por favor. ―siseo.

Él niega silenciosamente.

―Sé por lo que estás pasando. Puedo ayudarte.

No tienes ni puta idea, no sabes nada, ahora mismo no sabes cómo mi organismo arde por la sustancia que me provoca escalofríos, alucinaciones, arrebatos y temblores como una loca o una furcia en una discoteca llena de alcohol.

―¡Cállate, no te comportes como mi padre! ―grito, él me muestra una mueca.

Perdóname por hacerte sufrir desconocido, pero cuando mi mente se aclare prometo pedirte perdón, dice alguna parte de mi cuerpo, pero el otro se opone y se abalanza contra el sujeto, apuntando con la mirada un odio ferviente.

―Deja que salga, o gritare tanto que se enterara Japón entera. ―amenazo, su boca se curva algo antes de apartarse sutilmente y cederme el paso.

Alzo la barbilla, enredo entre mis dedos la camiseta arrugada que llevo y salgo un poco por la puerta, puedo ver con asombro, que está entre las mejores situadas, porque tiene un enorme jardín delantero, un coche que estoy segura que es suyo, de color negro, y las calles son limpias, nada del maloliente olor de mis calles, también hay luz.

Hay luz en sus calles.

_Hay luz._

Parezco idiota abriendo la boca pero no sé qué decir.

―Hay luz. ―susurro.

…..

Me siento frente suyo, con la mirada baja y mis dedos tamborileando sobre la pequeña mesa de madera.

Otro ataque se acerca. Oh, es inevitable.

―Cálmate, respira y piensa en algo. Pasará. ―me alienta.

Oh joder, cállate.

―Toma un poco de café. ―me tiende una pequeña taza de porcelana fina llena del líquido negro que antes tenía vetado probar, por demasiada cafeína según mi padre, cosa estúpida, ya que el café es cafeína en sí.

Sorbo a pequeños tragos mi café y le miro.

―Hinata. ―susurro suavemente. ―Me llamo Hinata.

Sus ojos brillan antes de asentir con alegría.

―¡Gusto en conocerte Hinata-chan!

¿Sabes? _Podría enamorarme de ti_.

Asiento y miro de reojo.

―Soy drogadicta. ―suelto, no sin antes dejar caer sutilmente el café, sabiendo, que me echaría sin contemplaciones, pero prefería salir yo por la puerta que ser pateada por ser inferior a él solo por tener una adicción. Todas las tienen. Mi hermana tenía la adicción de leer siempre su libro favorito toda la noche, durmiendo apenas dos horas y salir corriendo al instituto, mi primo la de lavarse cuatro veces su gran melena caramelo.

Sus ojos empiezan a apagarse, me levanto.

―Me iré yo misma, gracias por el café, puedes tirar la taza si te sientes más conforme, yo lo habría echo, pero no tengo nada de enfermedades raras, por si quieres saberlo.

Estiro la camiseta arrugada para dejar de titubear y doy pasos hasta la salida, respiro y abro la puerta.

―Yo también fui drogadicto, sé lo que se siente al probarlo, lo que conlleva ello y después como sentirse, tan vacío que gritas de miedo, gimes en angustia y lloras en la soledad de tu creyente invencibilidad. Te crees que puedes dejarlo, puedes tirarlo como un maldito cigarrillo consumido, pero a decir verdad, la droga no es el cigarrillo, la droga es el fuego y nosotros el cigarrillo, simple, eres tú el que se consume, no él.

Me siento como si me hubiera dado miles de patadas en el vientre, llevo apenas cuatro horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos con treces segundos conociendo al sujeto y siento que estoy ligada a él.

Mis piernas me llevan de nuevo al sofá gris y le miro con mis ojos traslucidos.

―Y cuando te consumes crees que puedes resurgir como el fénix, pero amigo, tú no eres el fénix. ―provoco una risita de mi cómplice.

Asiente sabiamente y coge las tazas antes de ir tirando a la cocina.

―En serio, gracias por el café.

―No hay de qué, Hyūga-chan.

Siento el aire escaparse de mis pulmones.

―¿Cómo…? ¡Tú…!

―Tu padre lleva buscándote durante un año y medio, está a punto de morir por cáncer, quiere despedirse de su heredera, la máxima benefactora de su imperio. Hoteles, empresas, abogados, eres la reina del mundo, Hinata-chan, no consumas tu corona en sucios lugares.

Siento ganas de llorar, quería al sujeto, en verdad quería a Naruto, quería que fuera mi mejor amigo.

Apresuro los pasos hasta la salida y abro la puerta con fuerza.

―¡No pienso forman parte del mundo de mi padre! ¡Lo odio! ¡Asesino a mi madre!

Naruto me mira con lastima.

Deja sus tazas de fina porcelana y se sienta en el sofá gris, mientras yo estoy en la puerta, mirándole, con desafió además de traicionada por su fatal estocada en mi corazón ya marchito.

―Tu hermana te espera en su habitación, espera que le leas su libro, aquel que nunca deja de leer en las noches.

_―`En mis sueños_´ ―susurro el título del libro. Luego salgo del trance. ―¡Es mi media hermana!

Naruto cruza los brazos.

―¿Y qué? ¿No lleva tu misma sangre en sus venas? ¿Solo que más diluida?

Muerdo el labio.

―Haz provocado el paro total del imperio Hyūga, el paro total de tu familia Hinata-chan. Mucha gente espera volver a verte.

―Mentira, os sentisteis feliz cuando me marche, festejasteis, salió en todos los periódicos, cuando desaparecí solo salió la alegría de la familia. Yo era la puerta que cerraba vuestra felicidad. Conmigo erais infelices.

Uzumaki me mira, sonríe un poco.

―Si contigo eran infelices tus seres queridos, ¿Cómo es que Neji pospuso su boda con su prometida? ¿Cómo es que tu hermana paro su carrera a las olimpiadas? Ella hubiera sido una gran gimnasta, sería el premio de oro de Japón.

Me niego a creerle.

―¡Os odio a todos!

―Y ellos te aman.

Niego profusamente, me siento tan incomoda, abriéndome con un desconocido que sabe todo de mí, que sabe quién soy en realidad.

Quizás era el detective que mi padre contrato para encontrarme después de huir de la mansión.

―No quiero volver. ―gimo. Naruto se levanta, se acerca a mí con pasos lentos, y cuando lo siento saca de su bolsillo―que yo vi que estaba vacío―un billete de veinte euros.

―Para el autobús, con el resto puedes esnifarte algo. ―mi mano tiembla incontrolablemente, agarra el dinero me digo, pero dudo. ―Y, cuando la droga se haya disipado de tu cuerpo ya me dirás que harás luego, ¿Seguir siendo una jodida chica drogada en medio de la calle? ¿Esperando que alguien te de un céntimo para ahorrarlo en drogas en vez de comida? ¿Abrir las piernas por dinero sabiendo que es más fácil? ¿Qué harás Hinata-chan?

Alzo la mano.

….

Se retira suavemente, él me mira y después con sus ojos como los míos me _sonríe_ apenas, con una torcida y fea curvatura de labios, similar a una mueca, pero esa es la sonrisa de mi padre.

―Lo siento. ―pido.

….

Me siento en cuclillas a lado de la tumba de mi madre, miro con mis ojos blancos su lapida, añoro su sonrisa, añoro esos ojos lavandas tirando a purpura suave, su pelo largo y azul que me acariciaba en las noches, sus pequeñas manos suaves contra el tacto de mi piel, te quiero mamá.

Me levanto con suavidad, suspiro y me arrebujo contra el abrigo grande que caía por mis hombros, de reojo lo veo y él me asiente.

―Gracias.

…..

Mi pelo vuelve a como era de niña, corto y con su flequillo que cubre mi frente, mis manos están agrietadas pero el médico de la familia me dio una pomada para ello, no estoy tan destruida, o eso creo yo, adelgace muy poco, pero mis pronunciadas ojeras violáceas dañan mi cutis pálido, casi de un blanco enfermo, me incline un poco para mirarlo bien.

―Soy Hinata Hyūga, una drogadicta en rehabilitación. ―comienzo sin avergonzarme, pero temerosa, sus ojos azules brillan mientras asiente y espera con paciencia. ―Gracias por ayudarme, Naruto-san.

Naruto ríe.

―No hay de qué.

Asiento tímidamente.

―¿Eres detective?

―No, solo el hijo de un amigo de tu padre.

―¿Te pidió ayuda mi padre?

―Pidió ayuda a muchos, psicólogos, terapeutas, médicos.

Asiento tristemente.

―Nunca quise herirlo, a decir verdad, amo mucho a mi padre. A mi hermana, a mi primo, los amo.

―Lo sé, solo necesitabas soltar el dolor que llevabas, tu madre debe estar ahora muy orgullosa de ti.

Cabeceo y le miro.

―Sigo siendo drogadicta.

―Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero diremos que estas en etapa de prueba, falta mucho para salir de esto querida Hinata-chan.

Sonrió.

―Me gustas. ―confieso bajando la cabeza, siento su mano enredar mi corta cabellera, luego suelta un ligero suspiro.

―Tengo que irme, pórtate bien.

¿Sabes esa sensación de que algo importante se escapa de tus manos? Ahora mismo lo siento, es como si algo del más allá o mi intuición me recomendara no soltar el dobladillo de su camisa blanca, algo me dice, aprieta, aprieta, pero yo suelto suavemente la tela y esta resbala por mis dedos temblorosos, le sonrió apenas y él me imita.

Creo que esto será el final de una historia sin sentido. Ah. Me hubiese gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias pienso.

Él me mira, sus ojos azules son tan suaves y alentadores que me dan ganas de llorar, su piel bronceada parece llena de vida, y su sonrisa que siempre para cegar me llena.

Naruto Uzumaki gira y se marcha. Así es como acaba mi primer amor, sin sentido, sin lágrimas de traición, sin celos, sin abrazos o besos.

Es un sin sentido.

….

Hoy se casa, es decir, se casa. Ah. Qué raro. Que extraño. Que… triste.

Me siento vacía, tengo una cruda realidad en mis ojos, él está por casarse, dirá _sí_ _quiero_ en el altar, jurara amor eterno a alguien, y ese alguien no soy yo.

Claro que no. Si no estaría saltando de un lado para otro como una pelota de futbolín, en vez de eso estoy sentada, casi inerte sin moverme apenas y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Miro distraídamente la decoración, nada ostentosa, nada llamativa, pero a mis ojos es lo más hermoso.

Es algo mágico.

Mis dedos se sienten extraños, se sienten adormecidos de tanto apretarlos.

Cuando comienza la ceremonia creo que es mejor para mi salir, así que salgo sin ser detectada, busco huida en el baño, me encierro y busco en mi cartera de color violeta algo que me aturda, cuando mi mano da con un canuto la puerta se abre, y un jadeante muchacho con la mirada cristalina por la traición me mira.

―Me estás decepcionando.

Suelta escuetamente, con un tonito tan… _triste_ que me hiere.

Suelto el canuto, que cae graciosamente hasta mis pies y luego apoyo las manos en mis piernas.

―Te estás casando. ―empiezo. ―Deberías estar en el altar, no con una loca drogadicta que no sabe qué hacer con su vida.

―En rehabilitación. ―reprende suavemente, asiento por inercia. ―¿Sabes? Me gustaría decirte que te amo con toda mi alma, que nunca te dejare, que serás siempre mi amada pero….

―No me amas, lo sé, no es necesario rechazarme cuando estoy sentada en el váter con droga en el suelo, será todo un trauma. ―replico sin humor, pero queriendo hacerle reír. Porque él tiene la sonrisa más hermosa del universo.

―No digo que no sienta algo por ti, siento algo fuerte, distinto y comprometido, quiero verte todos los días, quiero saber cómo van tus días en rehabilitación, cómo sonríes, como tus ojos empiezan a adquirir color, porque tus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto en mi puñetera vida Hinata, pero no puedo. ―aprieto los labios, quiero llorar. ―Se lo prometí, le jure que me casaría con ella, ella me espero, estuvo en aquellos malos momentos, me saco del maldito agujero, no quiero hacerle daño.

Comprendo. Lo comprendo muy bien. Me levanto, arreglo el vestido color vino y piso con mi tacón el canuto, le sonrió.

―No más drogas, no más autodestrucción, nada más de caídas. Seré una buena persona, así que sal de este apestoso baño y camina al altar y dile que le amas con toda tu alma, dile que serás siempre su cariñoso marido y esperas tener hijos con ella. Sal por _esta_ puerta Naruto-san.

Naruto me mira brevemente, sus ojos azules, oh, que bonitos, adquieren un matiz oscuro, deprimente, se irgue con suavidad y asiente.

―Cierto, cierto, voy a casarme, ¡por Dios, voy a casarme! ―sacude con la cabeza. Me mira y sonríe. ―¡Gracias Hinata!

Se limita a darme una hueca sonrisa.

Mis manos tiemblan, abro la boca y suelto mi despedida.

―Espero que seas realmente feliz con ella, Naruto-san, quiero, no, anhelo que le sonrías con esas hermosas sonrisas, que ella se cautive como yo lo hice contigo, que te amé cada día más, que piense que eres como un bendito ángel caído del cielo….

Naruto me toma del brazo, me hala y sus labios capturan los míos.

_Abro los ojos._

Miro al frente y me veo a mi misma en el espejo, viendo una vieja fotografía, arrugada, escondida entre gruesos libros y álbum que nadie quiere ver, vuelvo la vista a la fotografía y dudo en esconderla o dejarla a la vista, pero en último momento lo dejo donde siempre ha estado, en mi corazón.

Aunque en verdad la fotografía cambia de lugar a mi mesita de noche entre páginas de un libro sobre economía.

―¡Mamá! ―me chilla el pequeño duendecillo que corre frenéticamente por las escaleras, subiendo en zancadas y tropezando por tener las piernas tan cortas, se me tira encima y enreda sus manitas pegajosas por la comida pero su sonrisa brilla intensamente. Le miro y el duende me mira con aquella hermosa mirada. ―¡Deja esas fotos y ven conmigo y papá a ver la película! ―hace un mohín adorable.

―Vale. ―acepto, con animo y alegría de una colegiala.

Me levanto y le aprieto la mano con fuerza mientras mi cuerpo tiembla, el pasado a veces llega a ser como una cachetada, te hace escocer el alma, te hace pensar en lo que hubiera sido, en lo que es y podría suceder.

Aunque muchas dirían que mi pasado fue de lo más patético, casi todo lo recuerdo fue puro dolor, la muerte de mi madre y mi padre que murió después por el cáncer, la enfermedad de Neji después de su matrimonio, la marcha de Hanabi a Italia según ella, recorrer las calles que le _enamorarían_, y Naruto.

Ay, Naruto.

Es como mí talón de Aquiles.

Bajo suavemente por las escaleras en caracol y el duende que es mi hijo de siete años me sonríe cuando su padre ilumina sus ojos cuando ve como el protagonista de la película rescata a la damisela.

Yo soy tú damisela Naruto, tú eres mi príncipe, y nuestro hijo quizás es el carruaje que nos guiara siempre, para darnos un camino de alegría. Aunque mi lógica es algo absurda y muy _rara_ no deja de complacerme.

Me siento a su lado, él me mira y me da una sonrisa de supernova, me aprieta contra su pecho y me besa los cabellos.

Dos ex―drogadictos, un hijo, un matrimonio rápido en una caseta del estado, por lo civil, sin adornos, solo con el foco iluminando la pequeña habitación, pero para mí fue como un regalo.

Le sonrió.

―Hey preciosa. ―suelta, yo me ruborizo.

―Hey galán.

Se agacha para capturar mis labios y de reojo veo como mi hijo hace un puchero de asco.

N/A. Hola a todos, ahora mismo son las 23:59 y termine de escribir este pequeño one―shot sin sentido alguno, pero que me dejo satisfecha, como veréis tiene mucho Ooc pero creo que era necesario, este one―shot fue inspirado por el libro de 'El cuaderno de Maya', no es una copia ni nada, si queréis podéis buscarlo en donde sea, para saciar vuestra curiosidad, en fin, espero que os haya gustado y seguiré escribiendo las continuaciones de mis demás fics.


End file.
